A Story About Friendship
by Vhie A. Petrovich
Summary: Sakura begitu terpukul karena perceraian orangtuanya. Berubah menjadi anak yang liar dan sulit diatur. Hingga dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, seorang pianist muda berbakat, namun diperkirakan hidupnya takkan lama. WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ABAL...!


**PROLOG**

**AKU benci hidupku...!**

Disclaimer: Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story **Vhie Alexandrova Petrovich**

**Warning: **AU, OOC

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** Sasu Saku

Aku benci hidupku...!

**Sakura Haruno** berteriak dalam hati sambi memandang langit-langit ruang olahraga. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berada disana. Yang jelas, dia sudah membolos pelajaran sejak tadi pagi. Tangan kanannya memegang sebatang rokok. Sakura merokok sambil duduk menyendiri dipojok ruang olahraga, mencoba mengingat sudah berapa banyak rokok yang dihisapnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. Teru terang dia tidak ingat, sama seperti dia tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak sekolah yang dia masuki sejak tahun lalu. Semua idak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu minggu.

Sakura tak pernah memperdulikan apapun lagi semenjak ayahnya-Jiraya Haruno bercerai dengan ibunya-Tsunade Haruno setahun lalu. Padahal dia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau hubungan orangtuanya bermasalah. Jadi tahun lalu tanpa tanda apa-apa sebelumnya, Jiraya dan Tsunade memutuskan akan bercerai dengan alasan tak ada lagi kecocokan antara keduanya. "_Alasan _ _yang tidak masuk akal."_ Pikir Sakura. Bahkan Jiraya memutuskan untuk pergi kelur negeri.

****V.A.P****

Pada saat yang bersamaan, ditempat yang berbeda...

**Sasuke Uchiha** berjalan memasuki panggung dengan langkah perlahan. Di depannya para juri memperhatikan setiap langkahnya dengan saksama. Ratusan penonton berada di gedung pertunjukan tersebut. Sasuke membungkuk, memberi hormat pada para juri dan penonton. Lalu dengan tenang dia bergerak menuju piano yang terletak ditengah panggung. Sasuke duduk dengan tenang dan mempersiapkan diri. Tangannya berada diatas tuts. Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan sambil menutup matanya. Saat matanya terbuka kembali, jarinya sudah mulai menekan tuts di hadapannya. Dentingan musik _Canon In D – Pachebel_ terdengar keseluruh gedung.

****V.A.P****

Dari dulu Sakura tidak pernah dekat dengan Tsunade. Tsunade sering tidak ada dirumah, sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Teman tempatnya bercerita adalah Jiraya-ayahnya. Ketika Jiraya pergi meniggalkannya, dunia Sakura benar-benar hancur. Sakura menutup diri rapat-rapat selama berminggu-minggu. Tidak bicara, tidak sekolah.

Setelah berminggu-minggu mengurung diri, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari kamar. Tapi dia benar-benar berubah total. Berangkat sekolah, tapi selalu membolos, belajar merokok, dan pergi ke kelab sampai dini hari.

Tsunade marah besar, tetapi apapun yang dikatakan wanita itu, tak pernah diindahkan oleh Sakura. Dia tak pernah peduli pada ibunya. Sahabat-sahabatnya mulai menjauhinya, dan Sakura harus meninggalkan sekolah lamanya karena sudah membolos selama berbulan-bulan. Sejak saat itu Tsunade mulai mencoba memindahkan Sakura ke sekolah lain, tapi tak ada satupun dari sekolah tersebut yang mampu bertahan dengan ulah Sakura-tak lebih dari seminggu.

****V.A.P****

Alunan lagu yang dimainkan Sasuke membuat semua penonton terpana. Ibu dan Ayahnya-Mikoto Uchiha dan Fugaku Uchiha yang berada diantara para penonto menatap putra mereka dengan bangga. Diatas panggung Sasuke memainkan pianonya dengan serius, menyelesaikan permainannya dengan sempurna. Dia bangkit dan memberi hormat kembali kepada para juri dan juga penonton.

****V.A.P****

Sakura menatap ruang olahraga sekolahnya yang sepi sambil menikmati rokoknya. Sudah pasti beberapa saat lagi para guru akan mencarinya. Sakura membuang sisa rokoknya keluar jendela dan mengambil rokok baru dari sakunya. Sakura menyalakan korek api untuk menyulut rokoknya, dan membuangnya sembarangan. Tanpa disengaja api korek itu mengenai tirai jendela, Sakura tidak menyadari ketika api perlahan mulai membakar tirai-tirai tipis itu.

"Oh.. sial..!" gerutu Sakura. Berlari menuju kamar mandi tapi tak ada air disana. Sekarang dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika teriakan para murid lain mulai terdengar.

Melihat aasap yang mengepul dari ruang olahraga, para murid terkejut. Mereka berlarian keluar dan para siswa mencoba membantu memadamkan api, sedangkan para siswi hanya bisa menjerit histeris.

****V.A.P****

Tepuk tangan parapenonton terdengar sangat keras saat Sasuke berdiri didepan panggung, menerima piala sebagai pemenang pertama Lomba Piano Konoha High School. Mikoto menangis bangga, sementara Fugaku tersenyum pada Sasuke. Dia menyalami para juri sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

****V.A.P****

Api diruang olahraga telah padam. Sebagian dinding ruangan terlihat gosong. Kepala Sekolah Orochimaru masuk keruang olahraga dan terkejut melihat kondisi ruangan itu. Lalu pandagannya jatuh pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri tenang dan bermaksud menyalakan rokoknya lagi.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" teriak Orochimaru.

**TBC?**

Hello minna...!

Saya tau, saya hanya author baru yang mencoba bikin fict di situs ini. Walaupun gak terlalu bagus dan bisa dibilang jelek tapi gak apa-apalah namanya juga author baru...*plaakkk*

Ini fict pertama saya yang pasti gak sempurna, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika begitu mengecewakan. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang saya lupa judulnya apa.. yang pasti rada mirip-miriplah dengan cerita fict ini. Tapi gak akan sama persis, saya janji.. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian untuk memperbaiki fict ini. Terutama para senpai-senpai.. saya mohon petunjuknya..!

Saya akan lanjutkann fict ini jika kalian semua berkenan mereview fict ini, tapi jikalau readers maupun senpai-senpai sekalian tidak berkenan, saya akan segera mengenyahkan fict ini...!

**Keep or Delete..?**

**Review Please...!**


End file.
